The Lord, the Lady, and Luna, Year 2
by MadPiper
Summary: Continuing from book one of The Lord, the Lady, and Luna. Dave and Lizzy in second year, the same as Harry and the gang. Discover more of the relationship between Garou and Kinfolk.
1. Guess Who, or To the Back Yard, Please

The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. This is the second story in our series and our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us:) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed.

Also, as a tribute to Mike Holmes from the TV show "Holmes on Homes", yes, they _do_ have permits before starting their work. :)

Kudos to our Beta Reader RemusisMine: aka JAX

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna, Year Two**_

_Chapter 1: Guess Who or To the Back Yard, Please_

Lizzy spent the first few days of summer settling her things in her room. One morning when her Mum and sister were out, Lizzy was startled by a ring at the doorbell. She went down the stairs to see who it was as her Dad opened the door.

"Hello, is there a Miss Elizabeth Fawkes living here?" a man dressed in work overalls asked.

"Yes," Lizzy's Dad replied, "Who may I ask is asking?"

"I'm from the Department of Magical Building. We have been commissioned to build a greenhouse with an attached Potions lab for one Elizabeth Fawkes."

"We did not commission such a building," Lizzy's Dad said, now confused.

"Oh, it was commissioned, and paid for, by another," the builder replied. "May we?"

"Who commissioned it?" Lizzy asked, walking up beside her Dad.

"It doesn't say on here," the man said. "All it says is 'Guess Who'."

"David," Lizzy said, slightly exasperated, but grinning.

"Huh?" her Dad turned to her, more confused.

"It had to be," Lizzy said, still grinning. "Who _else_ would buy me a Potions lab? And who was it that absolutely _insisted_ on buying me all my school supplies? Let's go to the back yard. If I've learned one thing about Dave, it's that he won't take 'no' for an answer. Might as well let them build it. And I'd love to have a lab to work in." The builder and his team followed Lizzy and her Dad to the back yard and began looking for a suitable spot for the greenhouse and lab. After about fifteen minutes of discussion, they all decided that the far end of the big yard, where there was only grass, was the ideal spot. There, it would not interfere with the pool, the deck, or any of Mrs. Fawkes' flower beds. Also, if they positioned the greenhouse and lab carefully, they could keep the lab shaded by the huge oak tree that grew there. Once the decision was made, the builder handed Lizzy's Dad several pieces of paper.

"Attach these to your front window, or to the front of your fence," he told Reverend Fawkes.

"What are they?" Lizzy's Dad asked.

"Muggle building permits. I would suggest leaving them up for a week or two." With that, the builders started casting spells, beginning with ones that would prevent any Muggles from seeing a building build itself. Lizzy watched as the buildings took shape. She saw that although everything happened quickly, they were taking great care to make sure everything was correct and proper. They even paused every so often to let one of them, wearing official-looking robes instead of work clothes, inspect everything. Within the space of two hours, the greenhouse and attached lab were complete. From the outside, the lab looked like a good-sized, but ordinary, potting shed. It had a wooden door leading in along the side facing away from the oak and a set of glass doors connecting it to the greenhouse on the left. There were also two windows on either side of the door and on the side opposite the greenhouse doors, there was a fireplace, which was just large enough to Floo. Just as the builders were finishing up, there was another ring at the doorbell. Again, Lizzy's Dad opened the door.

"Is this the Fawkes residence?"

"Yes," Lizzy's Dad replied, looking closely at the man. Although he wore ordinary Muggle clothes, his name tag proclaimed him as Quentin Prescott of Prescott's Potions Supply.

"We are here to equip the Potions lab that has just been built on your premises, courtesy of...hmm...it says 'Guess Who' on here."

"David again," Lizzy's Dad muttered to himself, then turned back to Prescott. "Please go around to the back yard." Lizzy, who was in her greenhouse speculating on what plants she should grow, was startled by Prescott and his team. She watched as they quickly and efficiently equipped the lab with everything she'd need, including a small sink, burners, test tubes and racks, beakers, and storage jars.

A few minutes after Reverend Fawkes closed his front door, the doorbell rang again. He opened it to find a bespectacled man there with two assistants. All three carried baskets stuffed full with jars and bags of stuff he couldn't quite recognize.

"Hello, is this the Fawkes residence?" Lizzy's Dad nodded. "We're from the Algoriths Apothecary. These," the man continued, holding up a basket, "Are Potions ingredients for Miss Fawkes' new lab. Courtesy of...odd...all it says is 'Guess Who'."

"To the back yard, please," Reverend Fawkes said. He couldn't decide whether to be amused or exasperated. He closed the door and headed towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang yet again. Sighing, he went to open it.

"Good morning, is this the Fawkes residence?" Lizzy's Dad sighed again and nodded. The newest visitor had an old-fashioned truck in the driveway with the words _Milton's 'Magical' Nursery_ on the wooden sides.

"You really _are_ a magical nursery, aren't you?" he asked the man. Grinning, the man nodded and replied,

"The Muggles just think it's a catchy name and, of course, they never see any of our more _unusual_ plants."

"To the back yard, please," came Reverend Fawkes' almost automatic request. He had no sooner turned away from the door when there was yet another ring at the bell. Heaving another sigh, Lizzy's Dad reopened the door. He saw a single man standing there, dressed in official-looking robes.

"Is this the Fawkes residence?" the man asked. Lizzy's Dad nodded wearily. The man handed him a scroll. "This is a notice for Miss Elizabeth Fawkes. This is to let her know that the fireplace in her new lab has just been hooked up to the Floo network." Lizzy's Dad took the scroll and the man, stepping out of sight behind the porch pillar and Disapparated. Lizzy's Dad took the scroll outside to Lizzy, who set it safely on the mantelpiece. After another hour, all the building, equipping, and stocking was finally complete and the workers all left. Lizzy spent some time in her lab, sorting through everything and organising it to suit herself when she heard a loud hooting from outside. She walked out and saw a large, nearly black owl swooping towards her.

"Hi, Khisanth!" she called to the bird, offering her arm to it. Khisanth landed as gently as she could, and offered Lizzy two small packages and a letter. "Thanks Khisanth. Do you have time to wait for a reply?" The owl answered by hopping onto the back of one of the lawn chairs. Lizzy opened her letter first.

_Hi Elizabeth,_

_ Both packages are for you. Ask your Gran to remove the shrinking charm I placed on them. Once you see them, I'm sure you'll know where to put them. I also got my uncle to get you permission to use magic while you're in the lab or greenhouse, as long as you limit it to spells pertaining to tending plants or working on potions, and you can use two spells just outside the lab: one to lock the door and one to unlock the door. I'll try and come see you later in the summer._

_ David_

Finishing the letter, Lizzy glanced over the paper Dave's uncle had sent that was her permission form to use limited magic, then ran into the house. She poked her head back out and spoke to Khisanth,

"Wait there, Khisanth, I'll be right back." The owl hooted softly as Lizzy disappeared into the house. Inside, Lizzy quickly dialled her Gran's number.

"Hello?" came her Gran's voice over the phone.

"Hi, Gran! Could you come over, please? I just got a couple packages and they need to have shrinking charms removed from them," Lizzy asked.

"Sure thing, dear," Gran replied. "I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Gran!" Lizzy said, hanging up the phone and running back outside. By the patio table, she spoke to the owl still patiently waiting. "I'm back, Onyx." The owl hooted softly and settled herself more comfortably on the chair. A few minutes later, a muffled 'crack' from the den announced the arrival of Lizzy's Gran and she came out of the house to join Lizzy and Khisanth.

"Hello, dear," Gran greeted her, then nodded to the owl. "And hello to you as well, Khisanth." She hooted softly at Gran, who turned back to Lizzy. "Wow, dear, what is that new building over there? Your Mum never said anything about building a greenhouse. And besides, it wasn't here yesterday! What happened here?"

"Um, well, Dave happened," Lizzy replied.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"Well, it appears he commissioned to have all this built here, magically, of course," Lizzy replied. "All it said on any of the forms was 'Guess Who', but really, who _else_ would or _could_ do this?"

"I guess you're right, dear. Now, are these the parcels David sent?" she questioned, while gesturing to the two packages on the patio table. Lizzy nodded. Gran took the packages and cast _Finite Incantatem_ on both of them. One ended up as a twenty-five by thirty by ten centimetre package, while the other was an eighty centimetre long tube. Lizzy opened the rectangular package first, at the sight of which, both she and her Gran burst out laughing. It was a framed, desktop photo of Professor Snape, caught with his mouth wide open, about to bite into a large sandwich.

"Where will you put that, dear?" Gran asked.

"I think the best place for it would be on the desk part of by lab," Lizzy replied, still giggling. Next, she opened up the tube and unrolled a huge poster. "Now this is more like him," she said, turning it so her Gran could see. It was a life-size picture of Professor Snape, standing with his arms crossed and his usual classroom scowl on his face. "I think the best place for this one is on the inside of the door." Still giggling and chuckling, Lizzy and her Gran walked back to the lab to place the two pictures. Then, while Lizzy's Gran stayed to examine the lab and greenhouse, Lizzy sat down to write a response to Dave.

_Hi Dave,_

_ Thanks for the lab and greenhouse and thanks for the pictures, too. They liven the place up a bit. **How** did you manage to get that shot of Professor Snape eating a sandwich? It's priceless (as is the look on his face...the only thing better would be the look on his face if he saw the picture, I imagine). Anyways, thanks again and I hope you are able to come for a visit. Being with my brothers and sister is great but I miss my best friend._

_ Love,_

_ Lizzy_

After sending the letter off with Khisanth, Lizzy rummaged around in the basement until she found a frame that was just the right size to frame the form that permitted her to use limited magic in the lab and greenhouse. Once done, she hung that in her lab as well, figuring the best place to put the form was the place where she'd be using magic. Her Gran cast a 'no-fade' charm on it that would keep it from fading in the sun that would inevitably enter the lab. Lizzy spent the better part of that day and the next, in her lab, organising everything to suit herself, until there was a knock at the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here at last is our second story. We will try not to take quite so long in writing this one, but of course, with kids and work, we can't make any promises. Please review and tell us what you think. (BTW, for those who don't remember from the early chapters of Year 1, Onyx is Khisanth's other name.)


	2. The Knock at the Door, or See Tole You

The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. This is the second story in our series and our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us:) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed.

Kudos to our Beta Reader RemusisMine: aka JAX

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna, Year Two**_

_Chapter 2: The Knock at the Door or See, Tole You_

Hearing a knock at her lab door, Lizzy adjusted the photo of Professor Snape on her desk and opened the door.

"Hi," came a voice from somewhere nearer her knees. She looked down to see a small boy standing there, grinning at her and holding his arms up.

"Hello, little boy," she replied. "Who are you?"

"I Lil' Billy," he said, sticking his arms up more.

"William, that's a nice name," Lizzy said. "Why are you holding your hands up?"

"I _Lil' Billy_! Wan' up," he said. Lizzy smiled indulgently and picked him up.

"Where's your Mummy?" she asked him.

"In house," he replied. Sure enough, as Lizzy poked her head out of her lab, she saw her parents and Gran coming towards the lab with a man, a woman, and a boy she'd never seen before.

"Is that your Mummy and Daddy?" she asked Lil' Billy.

"Uh-huh." He wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed. At that point, the group came up to the lab. Without missing a beat, Lil' Billy began the introductions, pointing at each person as he said their name, "Mummy, Daddy, Lorne, this Passor Fox, Mirz Fox, Gran, Sammy-Giles," this while pointing at the two boys, "Wicky, and Fruffy-Lizzy." There were handshakes and greetings all around. Lil' Billy toddled over to his mother, grinned at her and said, "See, _tole_ _you_!" They sat down by the patio table and started chatting. Lil' Billy's parents introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Richards and told the Fawkes that Lil' Billy was two-and-a-half and his older brother, Lorne, was eight. They had just moved into the neighbourhood, next door to Gran, as a matter of fact. Lizzy could see that Lorne appeared to be very fond of his little brother. A thought struck her and she turned to the little boy.

"Lil' Billy," she said. "How did you know our names? My parents tell you before you came outside?"

"No, dear," her Gran said. "He ran outside to see you almost as soon as he got here. He was out the back door as we started the introductions."

"So, how _did_ you know, Lil' Billy?" Lizzy persisted.

"Jus' do!" he grinned at her and ran off to play with Lorne. After a few minutes, he ran back to Lizzy. "You got wisitor comin'," he said.

"A visitor? Who?" she asked him, looking to her parents to see if they were expecting company. They shook their heads, as confused as she was. Lil' Billy just stuck his tongue out and made hissing noises. Lizzy looked even more confused, wondering why Lil' Billy was blowing raspberries at her. Moments later, there was a ring at the doorbell.

"See, tole you!" Lil' Billy said again, and made more hissing sounds with his tongue out. Lizzy's Dad went to open the door. He saw a rather sour-looking man, dressed in black, obviously wizarding clothes.

"Hello, sir, are you Reverend Fawkes?" the man asked.

"Yes, who might you be?"

"I am Professor Severus Snape. I teach Potions at Hogwarts," Snape replied. "May I speak to your daughter?"

"Oh, pleased to meet you. Please come in through to the back, everyone is out there today. A word of warning though, we have some neighbours over who are Muggles," Lizzy's Dad said.

"Very well, I will be Miss Fawkes' _Chemistry_ professor," Snape said. Lizzy's Dad nodded and led the way to the back yard. Lizzy was rather startled to see Professor Snape emerge from the house behind her Dad.

"Hello, Professor," she said as she stood to greet him.

"Miss Fawkes," he nodded at her. Lizzy quickly introduced him to the rest of her family as well as the Richards. Lil' Billy came running over, stuck his tongue out, hissed again, then ran off, giggling. Snape was about to comment on that when his eye caught the greenhouse and 'shed'. "Miss Fawkes, that is not your mother's greenhouse, is it?" he asked quietly so the others couldn't hear. "The style is similar to some of the more modern ones Professor Sprout has."

"That's my greenhouse, sir," Lizzy replied. "Would you care to see it?" He nodded and she led the way over. He saw her unlock the door with a subtle motion of her wand. He was about to comment on her use of magic outside school when, once again, his train of thought was derailed as he stepped through the doorway. Inside, he stopped in shock.

"When and how did you obtain a Potions lab?"

"Just a couple days ago, Professor," she replied. "As to how, well, that was Dave's doing."

"Mr. Murray?"

"Yes, he had everything commissioned and paid for, including all the equipment and supplies," Lizzy said.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the cabinets. She nodded and he started looking through her potions ingredients, nodding approvingly occasionally as he saw that everything was organized much the same way his were. He refrained from scolding her about her use of magic once he saw the framed permission form on the wall. Lizzy watched, grinning. He hadn't yet seen her desk and she was waiting for it. As Snape turned, Lizzy was standing in front of her desk and so he saw the picture on the door first. He stopped. "Where did you acquire that?" he asked, gesturing to his life-sized picture.

"Dave sent that," Lizzy said with a grin. "Figured it might make the lab seem more like the classroom."

"Indeed," was all Snape said and Lizzy's grin grew wider. As Snape moved towards the doors to the greenhouse, Lizzy moved away from her desk. As Snape was about to pass, his eyes fell on the picture on the desk. "_Where_ did you get _that_?" he asked, a look of horror on his face. Lizzy grinned yet wider and, seeing his hand reach for it, grabbed the picture before replying.

"That's from Dave, too," she said, preventing him from taking it from her.

"I had not given permission for that picture to be taken. Therefore, I'll have it back," he said, hand outstretched. Lizzy turned her grin into an artful, pleading smile.

"But, Professor, I really like it," she said, almost simpering, knowing the effect she'd have. "I'd really like to keep it." For a moment, Snape appeared to struggle within himself to try and resist her plea, then sagged slightly.

"Very well, Miss Fawkes," he said. "You may keep the portrait. But be sure to let no one else see it!"

"Thank you, sir," she said, once again grinning, and replaced the picture on the desk. Snape, still looking slightly disgruntled, walked through the glass double doors into the greenhouse. Seeing the rather large amount of plants growing in there, Snape again nodded approvingly.

"Very good, Miss Fawkes," Snape said. "You have a number of quality plants from which I will expect you to have fresh potions ingredients rather than buying them dried."

"Yes, Professor," Lizzy replied. After a while, Snape left the greenhouse into the lab and took a pouch out of his pocket that was filled with what Lizzy recognised to be Floo powder.

"Is your fire hooked up to the Floo network?" he asked. Lizzy nodded. "Very well, Miss Fawkes. I will see you in September. Oh, before I forget, here is an advanced Potions book for you to read. I had merely expected you to be familiar with the instructions for some of them, but seeing as you now have your own lab, I would expect you to have a few of the potions in it completed by the time term starts. And with the added practice you will be gaining, I will also be expecting your work to be even better this coming year."

"Yes, Professor, thank you," Lizzy replied. Snape nodded, threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace, stepped into the green flames, and vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here ends chapter two of our second story. We will try not to take quite so long in writing this one, but of course, with kids and work, we can't make any promises. Please review and tell us what you think.


	3. The Howler, or Vicky's Crush

The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. This is the second story in our series and our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us:) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed.

Kudos to our Beta Reader RemusisMine: aka JAX

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna, Year Two**_

_Chapter 3: The Howler or Vicky's Crush_

After all of their guests had left, escorted home by Gran, Lizzy's parents, brothers, and sister went back inside. Lizzy however, planted herself at her desk in the lab, figuring now would be a good time to write that letter to Mad-Eye Moody. She began the letter calmly enough, thanking him for his part in obtaining permission for her to use limited magic in her lab. Then, she launched into a tirade about how wrong it was of him to absent himself from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters both in September and again in June. When she finished Mad-Eye's letter, she wrote a second one to Madam Malkin, berating her as well for her absences, although some instinct told her that this letter did not need to be a Howler. As soon as she finished both letters, she threw a pinch of Floo powder into her fire.

"Madam McColloch's!" she said, sticking her head into the green flames. "Hi Gran," she continued when her Gran's living room came into focus.

"Hello, Lizzy dear," Gran replied. "What's up?"

"I finished my letter to Mr. Moody. Could you please turn it into a Howler?"

"Sure, dear. Hand it through. I'll bring it back at dinner time and you can send it off with Tas."

"Thanks, Gran. See you in a bit," Lizzy said and withdrew her head from the fire. Seeing that she had a couple hours before dinner, she opened the book Snape had given her with the intention of starting work on the first potion. Reading over the description and instructions, Lizzy saw that the first potion involved wolfbane. It was a potion designed to help protect one against the bite of a werewolf. Supposedly, the potion negated the effects of lycanthropy if one were bitten, preventing the victim from also becoming a werewolf. Lizzy saw right away the flaw with that idea. In order for that to work, people would have to drink a dose of the potion daily, because they could really never know when they may or may not be attacked. Looking over it again, she felt that in any case, it wasn't likely to work, and was probably someone's money-making idea, developed probably during a werewolf scare. The book, being a reputable potions text, contained a warning stating that the potion had never been proven to work in such a way. There were also suggestions, more believable but also unproven, that the potion might work better in repelling werewolves, who would smell the wolfbane on their intended victim and desist. This too, had the drawback of necessitating the individual to drink it daily.

Lizzy also read about another wolfbane potion that had been tried many times over the years to cure lycanthropy. All attempts so far had failed and in one extreme case, the level of wolfbane in the potion had killed the werewolf. As she read, she realised that making the first potion would be a complete waste of time. She didn't want to present Snape with nothing though, so she wrote a detailed report as to why the potion was not worthwhile. Next, she pulled out all the books she had that dealt with potions and plants and set to work on researching wolfbane. She began by checking some of the previous attempts at the wolfbane cure. After reading three variations, she saw that they all ran into the same problem. The potion required a certain amount of both wolfbane and nightshade, two plants that she knew were notoriously difficult to combine. At this point, she ceased her research and looked up the basic ingredients for the potion. She wrote out, leaving out the quantities, those that were needed for their medicinal qualities and ignored the rest. She decided that what she would do is start from scratch, using her own book knowledge and intuition to decide what bases to mix the ingredients in. She also felt that curing lycanthropy, while it might eventually be possible, was not their main immediate problem. She decided that what she would do is try and create something that would reduce the symptoms. Maybe something that would calm the werewolf and possibly put him to sleep for the duration of the nights of his or her change. She was so absorbed in writing notes for herself that she completely lost track of the time and didn't even hear someone enter her lab. She jumped when a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Lizzy dear, have we forgotten about dinner?" It was her Gran.

"Geez, Gran, don't sneak up on me like that!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Is it dinner time already? Wow, I guess I really got involved." Gran looked at the books, paper, and parchment that were spread all over her desk and counter and smiled.

"It sure looks like it, dear," she replied. "What are you so busy with?" Lizzy began telling her Gran about the wolfbane potion and her ideas as she locked up her lab and the two of them walked into the house for dinner.

"By the way, dear," Gran said inside, "Here is your Howler."

"Thanks, Gran," Lizzy said, smiling. "Here, Tas. Could you take this to Mr. Moody? Then, take this letter to Madam Malkin. You're such a clever owl to know that you'd be flying for me, you had your dinner earlier." Tas ruffled his feathers happily at her praise, stuck his legs out one at a time to let her tie the letters on, and flew out the window.

During dinner, Lizzy and her Gran chatted about potions, school, and magic in general which was fairly confusing to the others, although Vicky was rather interested.

"Lizzy," she said at one point, "Is that nice friend of yours going to come and visit us this summer?"

"You mean Lil' Billy?" Sam asked. "He's such as cute little kid."

"Yeah, and he knows it, too," Giles added.

"No!" Vicky replied, a bit exasperated with her brothers. "We _know_ he'll be back, probably lots of times. I meant that nice, handsome David boy. I hope he'll come and visit us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here ends chapter three of our second story. We will try not to take quite so long in writing this one, but of course, with kids and work, we can't make any promises. Please review and tell us what you think. BTW, this is, to some degree, an alternate universe fic. In the immortal words of Adam Savage (from the TV show "Mythbusters"): "I reject your reality and substitute my own." :)


	4. Stop Yelling, or Telephone 101

The plot of this story is based on JKR's Harry Potter series. Our plot weaves in 2 new characters: David Murray and Elizabeth Fawkes. It also incorporates ideas borrowed from the White Wolf storyteller game system. This is the second story in our series and our plot weaves around the original plot of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. We own only our own characters and our plot. All other characters and the original plot belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue us:) Part 2 of the disclaimer: All gaming terms, references, settings and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (Martyn, Macha, Dave, and Lizzy are our own characters however), no copyright infringement is intended. BTW, we are not making a penny off this.

We also want to take this opportunity to acknowledge our good friend, Jason. He created Amadeus and the Werewolf chronicle from which our characters, Martyn and Macha, were based. Without his creative input, Martyn and Macha, and their subsequent development, would never have existed.

Kudos to our Beta Reader RemusisMine: aka JAX

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lord, the Lady, and Luna, Year Two**_

_Chapter 4: Stop Yelling or Telephone 101_

Sometime later that evening, after Vicky had gone up to bed, Tas came back, looking somewhat disgruntled. Lizzy let him in but, although he let her take the letter from him, he fluttered to his perch, still looking disgruntled and offended. Lizzy was puzzled, but she figured that maybe he was just tired and opened her letter. She saw with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, that Mad-Eye was miffed at _her_ for sending him such a letter, although at the end he admitted to being a bit impressed. Lizzy knew by now that most people were afraid of him, but common sense dictated that the Chief Auror wasn't about to do anything to a twelve-year-old girl. She found out from the letter that Tas had startled the paranoid Auror and, as a result, had gotten himself singed a little.

"Gran!" Lizzy called to the kitchen where her Gran was chatting with her Mum.

"Yes, dear?" Gran replied.

"Could you please come take a look at Tas? Mr. Moody says Tas startled him and he singed him a little." Gran came hurrying out of the kitchen and checked Tas over. A healing spell later, Tas was just fine. "Thanks, Gran." Lizzy went to give her owl a hug, but he fluttered and turned slightly aside. "Come now, Tas, I didn't think he'd do anything to an owl, no matter how paranoid he might be. Besides, just think what a brave owl you were. You know, not many owls are willing to go to him. Khisanth will probably be very impressed with your bravery." Hearing that, Tas perked up and rustled his feathers happily. Then, to show her he wasn't mad, he relented and let Lizzy hug him.

The next day, Gran come over fairly soon after breakfast with a rather grim look on her face. Knowing that Lizzy would be in her lab, she went back there and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Gran," came Lizzy's voice from the other side. Gran walked in, amused and perplexed.

"Are you taking a leaf out of Professor Dumbledore's book?" she asked. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well, I _wish_ I could just know what's going on around me without even trying, but the answer's a bit simpler," Lizzy replied, grinning. "I saw you coming from my window. But you're here early today. I thought you weren't going to be back until lunchtime."

"Madam Malkin Flooed me this morning. She would have Flooed you, but she didn't know you're hooked up to the Floo network. She tells me that when she talked to Mad-Eye about seeing David off in September and meeting him in June, he had assured her that he would take care of it. I do believe she has sent him a Howler of her own."

"Good. Maybe getting all these Howlers will get him to clean up his act," Lizzy said with some satisfaction.

"She's also a little upset with David for not telling her that his uncle hadn't shown up."

"Mr. Moody wrote that when he'd told Dave that he couldn't make it, Dave was very understanding. The problem there is that Dave _would_ say that. He the type of person who wouldn't want to cause anyone any trouble, unless they're a troublemaking Slytherin, of course. Of _course_, he'd tell his uncle not to worry about it and of _course_ he wouldn't tell Madam Malkin. But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel left out when he sees that everyone else's families are there for _them_."

"You're right, of course," Gran said. "I'll tell Madam Malkin that from now on, maybe she shouldn't rely on him to be there and go herself, or at least check with Mad-Eye the night before or even minutes before it's time to go."

"Good, because if he fails Dave again, I'll send him another Howler, and I'll keep doing that until he develops the habit of spending more time with him." Gran had to smile at Lizzy's indignation on her friend's behalf.

"Lizzy, do you know where David is? Madam Malkin said she tried to Floo him but there's no answer at Murray Manor, and Mad-Eye doesn't seem to know where David is, either."

"Oh, yes, I do know, but we can't really tell them. Dave is at the Caern, so maybe we could just say that he's at the 'anger management' place that Professor Dumbledore had set up for him. I think if they know that Professor Dumbledore knows where he is and knows that he's quite safe, they'll be reassured."

Shortly after, Gran went back home. She decided that instead of Flooing Madam Malkin, she'd go to Diagon Alley personally and have a chat with her.

About half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Lizzy's dad went to answer it.

"Hello sir, does Miss Elizabeth Fawkes live here?" the man standing at the door asked.

"Yes, who might you be?" Lizzy's dad replied.

"I am Martyn MacLeod," the man said. "Are you Elizabeth's father?"

"Yes, I am Reverend Fawkes, what can we do for you?"

"I am also known as Falcon's Choice. I am Caern Warder of Darkness Falling."

"Oh yes, Lizzy has told us about you. Please, come in."

"Thank you," Martyn said, walking inside. "Is Miss Fawkes home?"

"Yes. Lizzy! Visitor!" Lizzy heard her dad call and came inside. She stopped short at the sight of Martyn.

"Mr. MacLeod! A pleasure to see you again," she said. "What brings you so far from Scotland? I hope everything is okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine," Martyn replied. "I was just curious as to why you and your family haven't visited the Caern yet. Did David not invite you?"

"Um, well, not so far."

"Curious, I did tell him to call. I would like it if you and your family would come to the Caern tonight. We're having a moot."

"Oh, the phone might be where the problem is," Lizzy said. Martyn and her dad looked blankly at her. "David is wizard-born. He might not know _how_ to use a phone." As if on cue, the phone rang. Lizzy's mum came out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"HELLO? IS LIZZY THERE?" came a bellow from the other end. Lizzy's mum held the phone well away from her ear.

"Yes, but please don't shout like that."

"THEN HOW WOULD YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE ALL THE WAY DOWN IN THE SOUTH OF ENGLAND AND I'M UP IN SCOTLAND!"

"The telephone will carry your voice. Just talk in a normal tone," Lizzy's mum instructed. "Here is Lizzy." Lizzy took the phone.

"Hi, Lizzy," came Dave's voice from the other end.

"Oh, hi David."

"These Muggle contraptions are really weird. Oh, I was supposed to invite you and your family to the Caern."

"Yes, Martyn is here. He said there's a moot tonight. We'll be there."

"Martyn's there? Why?" Dave asked.

"Well, he was concerned that we hadn't been to the Caern yet, even though he told you to call us," Lizzy replied.

"I _did_ try to call you, but I kept getting strange places. One was Russia, then Canada, Indonesia, I think, and the last was Argentina. I _tried_ typing in 'ElizabethFawkes', 'LizzyFawkes', 'MissFawkes', even just 'Elizabeth', but kept getting these strange places instead."

"Oh. David, you're not supposed to spell out my name, you're supposed to type in my phone _number_."

"Number? Then why are there all these letters on this thing?"

"Those are there for other reasons. It would take too long to explain it all. Didn't anyone show you how to use the phone?"

"Your number was right by the phone, Elizabeth," Martyn said, deducing from her half of the conversation what was going on. "Oh, wait, I don't think anyone _told_ him that." Dave heard Martyn's comment through the phone and looked beside the phone.

"Oh, there _is_ a number here, Lizzy, with your name next to it, but how was I supposed to know? Hey, you, knock off the laughing!" Dave said, directing the last comment to someone behind him.

"It's okay, Dave," Lizzy said. "They really should have taught you. Anyways, we'll all be there tonight, even Gran."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Dave said and began to walk away from the phone. Lizzy heard someone on the other end say,

"Aren't you going to hang up?"

"Hang up? What do you mean, hang up?" Dave asked, partly to Lizzy, as he picked up the receiver again.

"You have to hang the phone up to disconnect," Lizzy said, trying to be helpful.

"Okay, I hung up. What's so funny now?" she heard Dave ask.

"Dave!" she called, "Where did you put the phone?"

"Well, there's a coat rack here, so I hung it up there. Maybe I should hang it up with a noose?"

"No, no, no," Lizzy said. She could still hear someone laughing their head off on the other end. Before she could continue, she heard Dave cast 'Rictusempra', probably at whoever was laughing. She heard the laughter crescendo. Chuckling to herself, she continued her instructions, "First of all, does the phone you're using have a cord attached?"

"What, you mean this squiggly thing?"

"That's it. Now, follow it to the other end."

"It's a box of some sort," Dave said.

"Good. Now check the box. It should have an area on it that looks like it would fit the piece in your hand."

"There's some sort of cradle here."

"Good. That's where the piece in your hand will go when you hang it up."

"But I'm not hanging it up," Dave said, perplexed. "I'm placing it down."

"It's just a figure of speech, Dave, based on the fact that with older phones, the receivers used to actually be hung up," Lizzy said patiently. "You can also say disconnect, if you want to be more precise."

"Okay, so what do I do now? Just disconnect?"

"Well, generally you'd want to give the person you're talking to fair warning, as it's considered impolite to just hang up on someone. Usually, when we end a conversation, we say something like 'see you later' or 'bye'."

"'See you later'? But I haven't seen you yet," Dave said.

"Okay, then '_talk_ to you later', but since I'll _be_ there later, in this case it _does_ apply."

"Oh, okay I'll see you later then, I guess," Dave said

"Bye, Dave," Lizzy replied. "I'll wait till you hang up so you can be sure you did it okay." At the Caern, Dave placed the receiver on the cradle, looked at it for a second, then picked it back up.

"Did I do it right?" he asked, but all he heard was a buzzing.

"Do you hear a dial tone?" came Macha's voice from behind him. "It might sound like a buzzing. That would mean the connection has been severed."

"Oh, I guess I do, then," Dave said and put the receiver back. Seeing that Fionn had gotten what was coming to him for laughing at Dave's lack of telephone knowledge, Dave and Macha walked away, discussing various Kung-Fu moves that she had been teaching him.

"Martyn," Lizzy said as she hung up the phone carefully, "You might want to get back to the Caern fairly quickly. Dave cast a spell at someone, one that causes them to laugh uncontrollably." Only now did Lizzy permit herself to start laughing. The others were chuckling as well.

"I guess we really should have taught him," Martyn said, "But we never really thought someone his age wouldn't know how to use a phone. Is this why I've been getting phone bills that have places like Russia and Canada as destinations?"

"Yes," Lizzy replied, still chuckling. "It seems he dialled those places when he tried to spell out my name."

"Mr. Martyn, sir," came Vicky's sing-song voice from the stairs, "Will that handsome boy, David, be there tonight, too?"

"Yes, I will make sure the handsome boy, David, will be there. Well, we look forward to seeing you and your family tonight, perhaps around 5 or so. I must be getting back as we have to prepare for the moot," Martyn said, nodded at everyone, and stepped into the hallway mirror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here ends chapter four of our second story. We will try not to take quite so long in writing this story, but of course, with kids and work, we can't make any promises. Please review and tell us what you think. BTW, this is, to some degree, an alternate universe fic. In the immortal words of Adam Savage (from the TV show "Mythbusters"): "I reject your reality and substitute my own." :)


End file.
